Anger is my Enemy
by xXturtleloverxX
Summary: Raph has done something terrible, but what ? Will he ever forgive himself ? Warning: Character Death


**A/N: Thanks pancakes101 for the story idea. The story is based on the TMNT 2007 film. There will be a sequel to this, so stay tuned for that ! It will be coming soon. This story is fairly long, but it will not dissapoint. Hopefully ... anyway Enjoy !**

I stumbled into the lair, my entire body numb.

_Oh my god, what have I done ?_

"Raphael, are you alright my son ?" I looked up, and saw concern wash over Master Splinter's face.

_Oh god, Master Splinter. How the shell am I going to tell him ?_ _How am I going to tell the others ?_

"Master Splinter …. I, I was out, I was out, I did something, something happened. And then , then, I, I …."

"Raphael, calm down my son."

"I did something, I did something really stupid Master Splinter."

I saw Master Splinter glance at the blood on my sai. It dripped down the tip of the blade, leaving little droplets of blood on the floor.

"What is it my son ? What has happened?"

Raph:" I …. me and Leo , we were, we were fighting, and I, and I got so angry, so angry, and then I, then I ….."

"Raphael, where is Leonardo ?"

"I …. I …."

_I killed him. My own brother. I killed him.  
_

* * *

Leo walked over to where I was sitting on the rooftop.

_Oh god, here we go_, I thought.

"Raph, I need to talk to you."

"Go away Leo, I don't want to listen to another one of your pointless lectures."

"Raph, I –" Leo placed his hand on my shoulder.

I whipped around to face, shoving him backward.

"You are so smug, you know that ? You think the world revolves you, don't you ? That we couldn't possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo to guide us through our problems huh ? We could get along fine without you !"

"Raph, I'm trying to be the best leader I can be for this family, to protect this family. Why do you hate me for that ?"

"Who ever said I wanted to be lead ? I'm better off calling my own shots, and not listening to you."

"You aren't ready ! You're impatient and hot-tempered, and more importantly … I'm better than you."

"Hahaha, you know something big brother, I'd have to disagree with you on that one."

I took my sais out of my belt and held them up, ready to fight.

"Don't do this Raph …. You don't want to do this."

"I'm done taking orders from you."

I held my sais up, rage coursing through me. Leo took out his katanas and held them to his sides, not wanting to fight his little brother.

I charged at Leo, making the first move in the fight. I lunged at his plastron, and missed. He swiped his katana at my head, but I ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground but quickly got up before I plunged my sai into what would have been his throat.

I kicked and punched, but Leo dodged and hit me hard in the plastron, sending me flying. Leo ran over, concern washing over his face.

Rage bubbled inside me, taking over every fiber of my being. I got up and charged Leo again, catching him off guard, but he quickly regained his  
step. I lunged my sais at him, but he blocked the hit with his katanas. I continued hitting with my sais, Leo blocking it every time.

I flipped away from him, motioning him to come over. He charged and kicked me in the plastron. He lunged at me, nearly cutting my throat, but I leaned to the left, missing the attack. He lunged again, and caught his swords in my sais.

We both pushed on our weapons, hoping for one of them to break free. I growled angrily. Leo stared into my eyes, pleading with his eyes for me to stop.

I kept my stance, and continued pushing on with my sais. Leo glanced down at his katanas, locked up in my sais, and quickly looked at me.

There was a loud clang, and Leo's katanas broke, leaving him with a broken weapon.

He stared at his katanas, eyes wide with disbelief. I kicked him the plastron repeatedly sending him flying. Running over, I plunged my sai into his plastron.

Leo gasped. He looked up at me in shock.

I stumbled back, unable to process what I had just done. _I stabbed him, I stabbed my big brother._  
I fell back, falling on my shell, breathing quickly. I quickly crawled over to Leo, when I saw him violently coughing up blood.

"Leo ! Oh my god, Leo, I'm so sorry." I pulled out the sai and covered his wound with my hand.

"Raph, I -"

He coughed up more blood this time, spraying the ground with his blood.

"Leo, I'm so sorry. I … I was so angry. So, so angry. I don't know what I was thinking."

I cradled him my arms, comforting him and myself.

"Raph … I …. Raph …."

Leo fell limp in my arms. His eyes were open. They were lifeless, empty ….

"Leo ? … Leo ?"

I felt for a pulse. There was none. Leo's body grew cold in my arms. I sob broke through, and tears ran down my cheeks. _He's dead. I killed him.  
_  
I got up slowly, backing away from my brothers dead corpse. This can't be happening. _THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING ! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME !_I ran away, stumbling for the most part as I headed back to the lair. As I ran, questions ran through my mind.

_What is my family going to think of me ? How are they going to react ? Will they ever forgive me ? Will I ever forgive myself ?_  
"Raphael ?" Splinter asked again touching my shoulder, fear apparent in his eyes. "Where is Leonardo ?"

"Sensei, … I ….I ….." I bowed my head, tears escaping from my eyes, "He's dead. I killed him."

Master Splinter stumbled back, almost as if someone had hit him. He got up, only to run to the dojo. He shut the door behind him.

I looked up now, and saw my other two brothers, Donny and Mikey, staring at me, their eyes wide. I began to walk over.

"Donny, Mikey, I -"

"Stay away Raph !" Donny took out his bo staff, protectively standing in front of Mikey.

I stared into Donny's eyes. There, I saw anger of course, but I also saw _fear_. They were afraid of me.

I stumbled back, knowing I couldn't stay here. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I had to leave. The lair was no longer my home. I ran out of the lair, and I never came back.

* * *

1 year later

I stuck close to the farmhouse, sticking carefully to the shadows. It was a cold night, and the moon was shining bright in the sky.

_Just a little longer and I'll be there,_ I thought.

I finally reached the clearing close to the farmhouse, and there it was. My brother's tombstone. I walked over slowly, placing the blue and red roses in front of the grave. I read the inscription,

_Hamato Leonardo  
_  
_Beloved Son, Leader, and Brother_

May your spirit rest in peace

I slumped down in front of the grave, sobs raking my body. A year later, and the guilt and memories of that night still haunted me.

"I love you Leo. I wish I said it more before …. I'm so sorry Leo. I let my anger get the best of me …. "

I touched the stone with my hand, leaving my fingers on his name.

Just then a warm breeze touched my face. I looked around to see what might have caused it.

I heard a soft whisper in the air.

"Raph …. I love you ….."

I looked around again confused. The voice sounded so familiar.

"Le—Leo ?"

"Wake up Raphie - ….."

A warm breeze touched my face again. I closed my eyes and imagined Leo, standing beside me, alive and well.

I opened my eyes, and found myself alone, in the dark. I looked at Leo's tombstone again. I bowed my head.

_Leo is dead. And I'm all alone. So utterly alone._

I got up and touched the grave once more. I moved away from the clearing, slowly walking away from Leo's grave. Leo, my brother, who I killed, on that night one year ago. The guilt of killing my older brother, would stick with me,_ forever_.


End file.
